<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one soft spot (for six) by FinniteCryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668839">one soft spot (for six)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinniteCryptid/pseuds/FinniteCryptid'>FinniteCryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinniteCryptid/pseuds/FinniteCryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queens actively seek out what makes Catherine of Aragon soft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine of Aragon/Anne Boleyn/Anna of Cleves/Katherine Howard/Jane Seymour/Catherine Parr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So.. How is everyone's morning?"</p><p>Anne squinted at Jane, quietly glaring while gripping her coffee mug. Cathy yawned. Katherine kept digging through her cereal bowl, looking uninterested in it's contents.</p><p>"And where's Anna?"</p><p>"I think she's still sleeping."</p><p>"M' not." Anna groggily stepped down from the stairs and plopped down - if that's even possible - on one of the chairs next to the breakfast table. "You want that cereal, Kat?" "Not really. Jane says I have to eat though."</p><p>Jane sighed. It was another tiring morning. No one wanted to be up, it seemed. "Well, that'll wake you up quicker, won't it?" Why did she even try sometimes? They were always impossible in the mornings-</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>Jane turned around, just to face Catherine of Aragon in all her morning glory - just out of the shower, almost shining and glistening in the sun.</p><p>Ah. The one morning person.</p><p>"Oh, hellooooo there." Anne whistled, ignoring the unamused stare following her.</p><p>"Looks like I've lost all interest in my breakfast. Catalina's the snack." Catalina rolled her eyes - she preferred this name - and briskly walked to the fridge.</p><p>Meanwhile, Anne gestured to Katherine. <em>Hey, hey. Look at her. </em>Katherine turned her head to see Catalina looking for something in the fridge. <em>Yeah, so? </em>She replied back. <em>You think she's ticklish somewhere?</em></p><p>"Oh. OH." Katherine blinked and looked away from the two, blushing slightly. <em>No way. No way am I testing that out. </em></p><p>"Eh, boring. Hey, Catalina!" Anne smiled and ran next to the golden woman. "Are you ticklish?" "No. I don't think so. Why do you ask?" </p><p>Anne wiggled her fingers. "Wanna test that out?" "Anne, no..- you better hurry before you're the one that gets tickled." "Fine, fine, I'm just kidding."</p><p>"Honestly, with you we never know." Anna chuckled. "Oh, shut up. I was just curious." Jane sighed again, softly this time.<em> Maybe this isn't a bad morning. Maybe. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pancakes and Chives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anne tries to make pancakes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Catalina?"</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"..I don't know how to make pancakes."</p>
<p>Catalina blinked, then laughed as Anne turned red. "What, it's not funny! I-I just don't know how to work with this surface.. thing. Probably could've worded that better. Okay?"</p>
<p>The golden Queen sighed and agreed to set it up for Anne <strike>not before letting a few giggles out as Anne tapped her feet impatiently . </strike>"It's not that hard, baby."</p>
<p>Anne rolled her eyes and took the batter out of the fridge. "Oh, you made it yesterday?" "Yeah, I'm always prepared. By the way, what do <em>you </em>usually put on your pancakes?" </p>
<p>Catalina tapped her chin, making a short, low "hmm" sound. "Chives. Nothing much, really. Just add a bit of greenery and that's it."</p>
<p>"Chives?! Just that?!"</p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"Why can't you just be normal?" Anne dramatically waved her hand, fake fainting on the counter. "You disgrace this family!"</p>
<p>"Why, what did I do?" Catalina grasped her shirt, holding herself to her chest, looking at her in shock. "Mother, please, do not kick me from the household!" "I'm sorry, child, I must!"</p>
<p>A few beats of silence passed before the two women burst into laughter. " Oh, okay, pffft- okay, okay. I'm.. Trying to not cramp my stomach." "Weak." "Okay, miss "I Put Chives And That's It On My Pancakes.""</p>
<p>Catalina, glancing at the stove, slowly realized it had already warmed up enough. "I like them plain. You should probably get to making them, though."</p>
<p>"Seriously, who likes plain things?"</p>
<p>"Don't be so hard on yourself, I like you."</p>
<p>.. </p>
<p>"Wait. This bit-"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne happily put the now ready pancakes into six plates. "Hell yeah! I made pancakes, everyone!" "Pancak-" "PANCAKES?!"</p>
<p>Anna hurried past Kitty, spinning her. "Sorry my sweet, pancakes are a priority." </p>
<p>Jane laughed and patted Kitty's shoulder. "It's okay, darling. Let her have her moment." Kitty sighed, unfolding her arms and getting on her tippy toes to give Jane a kiss. "Thanks. Anna's still gonna get it though."</p>
<p>Catalina smiled as she came back from outside, carrying Cathy on her shoulders. "Don't bump your head on the door frame, Cathy." "Bit too late for that.."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>".. I did add the chives for you."</p>
<p>"Oh? That's.. That's cute."</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"You hate my taste so much, but you still put chives on for me."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome."</p>
<p>Catalina smiled and gently took Anne's hand. "What?-" Anne's eyes widened as Catalina quickly cut her off and pressed a quick kiss as a thank you, smirking and getting up to take the plate to her room. "I'll eat there. Thank you, Annie."</p>
<p>"Y-yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Okay, Yes, I Know, What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Cathy, you have the most monotone replies I've ever heard." Jane mused. </p><p>"I know."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cathy, you have the most monotone replies I've ever heard." Jane mused.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Jane rolled her eyes. "Well, alright then. But you better finish writing or at least pause it soon, cause we're having dinner and I'm not gonna carry dinner up to you this time. I'll carry <em>you </em>down to the table."</p><p>"Okay, okay.." Cathy murmured, quickly turning her attention back to her paper.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Jane was busy with Anne, so she sent me to come up and get you."</p><p>Cathy groaned as Catalina entered the room. "You have to go get dinner, darling. You have to be healthy." "Yes, yes, I know."</p><p>What a curse, getting up from doing work? Who invented that?</p><p>Catalina grinned and kissed Cathy's cheek. "Are you sure? To me, it doesn't look like you're gonna move any time soon. Like... like you've rooted in that chair." She gently flicked Cathy's cheek, making Cathy blush and look up at her with wide eyes.</p><p>"Come on now, Jane will make Anna carry both of us if we stay here any longer. And Anna will make me owe it to her for the next 2 weeks."</p><p>Cathy giggled quietly but did not move an inch.</p><p>"That's it, get into my arms, princess." "Wha-"</p><p>Catalina took her up into her arms, smiling as Cathy slightly panicked and quickly gripped Catalina's shirt. "C-Catalina! You have to warn me first!" "I did. Were you listening to me?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Groaaaaaannnn.</em>
</p><p>Needless to say, Cathy was not happy about having to get up from her desk. Although, Catalina taking her into her arms... </p><p>"Hey, daydreamer! Whatcha writing up there so often?" Katherine flicked her nose. <em>Seriously, what is it with everyone flicking me? I mean, I don't really mind but- </em>"Earth to Cathy? Hi again." </p><p>Cathy sighed and dug her fork into her food, mucking around with it. "Not in a good mood?" "Yes.."</p><p>" Sitting on the chair for so long isn't healthy, baby... Did that upset you?" "N-no, I know, but... I really wanna finish it. As quick as I can."</p><p>Anna pitifully tilted her head. "I feel bad for you, sweet... but you'll take breaks when you have to, yes?" "Fine, fine, j-just let me write."</p><p>***</p><p>Cathy sighed. Why was this novel just so hard to write? She had been writing non-stop before.. Writer's block? Tired? Who knows.. </p><p>"Cathy, darling, wanna watch movies with us today?"</p><p>"... Yes."</p><p>"Oh! She said yes!"</p><p>Maybe she could spend a little time with her girlfriends... maybe that would help.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was rushed but I wanted to give something so</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>